


(Primis) Edward Richtofen x (Self-Harming, Female) Reader - "Last To Fall"

by xmysteriousxbox



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmysteriousxbox/pseuds/xmysteriousxbox
Summary: Hours Had Passed Without Your Presence, The Fire Was Still Roaring Boldly And Brightly. Takeo, Edward, And Tank Had Occupied Their Minds With Discussion Of Plans For Tomorrow. Nikolai Still Silent, Eventually Spoke Up After A Little While Of Deep Thought, "Where Is Y/N?" Everyone Quickly Fell Silent.





	(Primis) Edward Richtofen x (Self-Harming, Female) Reader - "Last To Fall"

It Was A Brutally, Cold Night In Der Eisendrache. Everyone, Except You, Were Huddled Around A Roaring Fire, In The Clocktower Courtyard, In Deadly Silence. There Was Nothing To Say For What Had Happened This Morning. Takeo Having Been Nearly Mauled To Death By A Horde Of Zombies Whilst Trying To Fill The Soul Jars For The Storm Bow. Nikolai Nearly Having Been Burnt To Death, Along Side Dempsey, At Rocket Launch. Hours Had Passed Without Your Presence, The Fire Was Still Roaring Boldly And Brightly. Takeo, Edward, And Tank Had Occupied Their Minds With Discussion Of Plans For Tomorrow. Nikolai Still Silent, Eventually Spoke Up After A Little While Of Deep Thought, "Where Is Y/N?" Everyone Quickly Fell Silent. Tank Spoke Out, "Haven't Seen Her Since She Said She Was Gonna Take A Shower, Nikolai. You Know How Long Women Take. Y'Know Fixin' Their Hair, Doing Their Make-Up." "Da, Da. Not All Women Are Like That. They're All Different." Nikolai Quickly And Harshly Cut Tank Off. Tank Replied In A Gruff Tone, "And A Bitch To Get." Nikolai Was Glaring At Tank Now. Takeo Sighed Harshly, Before Butting In, "There Is No Need For Fighting." Edward Sucked His Teeth, Before Pushing His Answer Through The Argument, "I'll Go. She May Need. Assistance." Tank Chuckled Jokingly " "Personal Assistance"? Eh, Doc?." Edward Scoffed, "You Wish, Don't You, Dempshey?"  
Tank Just Sat There In Silence, Looking Down At His Hands.  
Edward Nodded And Left Without Another Word.

(POV - Edward)

Edward Wandered Down The Halls Of The Castle. He Had Last Seen You in Samantha's Room, Toying With Her Small, Wooden Music Box. He Remembered You Always Cherished Songs Without Words, Recalling That You Always Said, "That A Song Without Words Has More Meaning Then With." It Had Been At Least A Month Ago Since You Had Accidently Got Sucked Into Their Time-Traveling Dimensions. Edward Approached Samantha's Room With Growing Worry And Fear That Something Was Wrong When He Had Approached The Original Open Archway That Was Now Blocked By Some Debris. He Had Rather Grown Attached To You After You Had Started Learning From Him And Listening To His Random Vents. He Felt As If They Meant The World To Him. It Warmed His Cold, Decaying Heart. Edward Titled His Head And Softly Called Your Name, "Y/N, It's Edward. It's Been Approximately 3/1/2 Hourahs Since Ve've Last Seen Jou. Zhe Group Has Gone Worried Und, I, Have Too. Vould You Come Out Soon, Y/N?" There Wasn't Any Response And It Further Made Edward Grow Anxious And Fearful. He Knew You Suffered From (Y/D) (Your Disorder), But Possibly Maybe More Then Just One. He Waited A Tad Bit Longer Before Starting To Tear Down The Debris. 

(POV - You)

You Had Been Secretly Listening To Edward While You Laid On Samantha's Bed, In Tears And Cuts. You No longer Understood The Point Of Living Or The Point Of Cutting. It All Started With A Voice, A Feeling, A Desire To Harm Yourself. One Cut You Made Your First Promise, But When Did One Cut Turn To Five? When Did Five Become Ten? When Did They Grow Deeper And Longer? You Were Deep In Thought Until You Heard Edward Removing The Blockade You Had Set Up. You Quickly Arose To Stop Him, But He Was Already Through. He Just Stood There, Observing All Of The Cuts That Covered Everywhere, Still Bleeding And Stinging. You Choked On Words As His Face Contoured To One Of Pain And Hurt. He Tried To Find Words, But He Just Couldn't Speak. Tears Stung As They Pricked From Your Eyes And Flooded Down The Same Paths Your Previous Tears Have Fallen. You Tried To Find The Words To Tell Him It Was Okay, That You Were Fine. But Why? You're Clearly Not. It Was Your Only Defensive To Hide Them. 

(POV - You)

You Eventually Managed To Choke Out, Unable To Look Him In The Eyes, Filled With Shame And Fear, "Richtofen..." Your Voice Was Breaking. "Richtofen, I'm.. I'm So Sorry... I.." Edward Instantly Rushed Towards You In An Alarming Rate, Quickly Disconnecting His Medical Bag From His Tool Belt. He Went To Grab Your Arms, But Stopped Himself. He Gently Took A Hold Of One Of Your Arms, Scanning Every Mark With His Dull Gunmetal Blue Eyes. He Blinked And The Split Second They Opened They Were Softened. He Looked Up To You, Slowly Cupping Your Cheek. You Stuttered And Looked Into His Soft, Blue Eyes, Tears Welled Up In Your Own, "Richtofen, How Can You Look At Me, Like That...?" Edward Exhaled Softly, "Look At Zhe Person Beyond Zhe Scars. Scars Are Not Important. Zhe Person Zhat Did Zhem Iz Important." 

(POV - You)

"Richtofen..." You Sighed Softly Before Continuing, "I'm Not As Important As You Make Me Out To Be..." Edward Started To Dip A Cotton Ball Into Some Peroxide And Began To Gentle Rub It Against Your Fresh Scars, Cleaning Them. Edward Hushed You, "If You Veren't Important. I Wouldn't Be Here Right Now In Front Of You. Zhe Thing Is, I Care For You, Deeply. I Vill Do Everysing In My Powah To Make Everysing Better For You Und Zhe World. But... You Are Mein World. Mein Entire Universe." He Gently Started Working On Your Other Arm With A Fresh Cotton Ball. You Were Flabbergasted By The Current Show Of Affection. You Never Believed Edward Knew How To Display Emotions. Let Alone, Have Any To Show. You Stayed Quiet, Unsure Of How To Respond To Affection Either. You Were Stuck Unable To Tell From Affection, Or Some Cruel Joke Upon You. 

(POV - You)

Edward Finished Up Disinfecting Your Scars Before Gently Sitting Down On The Bed With You. He Began Placing Gentle Kisses Upon And Onto Your Scars. He Slowly Pulled Away After He Had Kissed The Last One. He Slowly Cupped Your Cheek, Looking You In Your Dull, (E/C) Eyes. He Slowly Closed His Own Eyes, Crashing His Cold, Soft Lips Into Your Own. You Were Taken By Surprised At This. Your Eyes Widened At First, Unsure Of How To Start This Out. But You Slowly Relaxed Your Muscles. Your Eyes Becoming Softer, Slowly Closing Your Eyes. You Began To Slowly Kiss Him Deeply And Passionately.

Fin~

~10/23/2018~

**Author's Note:**

> My First Ever x Reader Has Been Posted. I've Never Been So Happy With Myself For Completely Finishing This!


End file.
